1. (a) Field of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide processes for cutting or shearing materials in which there is provided, at the outlet of a cutting nozzle, a jet of liquid under high pressure.
2. (b) Description of Prior Art
The processes for cutting by means of a jet of liquid, for example a cryogenic liquid, are faced with a problem of cohesion of the jet of liquid, by reason of for example the appearance of poorly controlled phenomenons of a boundary layer at the interface between the periphery of the jet of liquid and its environment, the latter being generally highly swirling when in use. These problems restrict the operation of the process, for example with respect to the speed of flow, to ensure that deep cuts with an acceptable trench width are obtained.